Photovoltaic cells are widely used in residential structures and roofing materials for generation of electricity. A plurality of photovoltaic cells are interconnected in series or in parallel and are integrated with residential structures such as roofing slates, roofing tiles, building claddings and the like. Interest in thin-film photovoltaics has expanded in recent years. This is due primarily to improvements in conversion efficiency of cells made at the laboratory scale, and the anticipation that manufacturing costs can be significantly reduced compared to the older and more expensive crystalline and polycrystalline silicon technology. The term “thin-film” typically refers to the thickness of the photovoltaic p-n junction layers and is used to distinguish this type of solar cell from the more common silicon-based cell, which uses a relatively thick silicon wafer. For example, CIGS or CdTe are classes of “thin film” photovoltaic structures (usually less than 10 microns in total thickness). Although these photovoltaic structures can be deposited onto thick, heavy stainless steel or even onto glass, solar cells fabricated in this manner are still considered “thin film” solar cells. In operation, a number of thin-film solar cells are electrically connected to each other and mounted within a support structure such as protective panels to form photovoltaic modules.
Photovoltaic modules must meet numerous quality control standards. Two of the most critical performance and safety compliance protocols are solar simulation, wherein certain electrical measurements, such current-voltage characteristics, of the modules are measured, and high voltage testing wherein the dielectric strength of the insulating materials and the level of leakage current are determined. These tests have been performed manually, which increases both manufacturing time and expense.